Cinnabunz (Special Re-Released Version!)
by Millennium Queen
Summary: What happens when two sleepy boys are dragged, unwilling through the mall? Madness ensues. (There's actually nothing different about it, I just wanted to see if I could squeeze out a few more reviews. Read it again. Review it again. Please! I'm obsessed w


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story. And I'm not making any money off of this.

**Summary: **Kitty and Jean drag Kurt and Scott to the mall. I started writing this before Evan or Rogue; so don't go looking for them. A little Scott/Jean, Kurt/Kitty romance, but it's nothing so blatant that it couldn't just be called close friendship.

**Author's Note:** If you don't like the fic, don't read it. Flaming me is not going to change my opinions or how much I write. On the other hand if you have any high praise to give, if you wish to worship me or kiss my feet...that's all perfectly welcome. Every writer could use some encouragement...and human sacrifice... Also, if you have any helpful critique on my grammar, spelling, writing style, ect. I'm all ears.  
So bring on the reviews!

~ ~ ~

Jean moved up the stairs. She and Kitty had been planning on this shopping trip for quite some time, and now that they had a free weekend, all that was left to do was tell the guys. She arrived in front of Scott's door and knocked gently. No answer. She knocked again, louder this time. A muffled snort from the other side was the only proof that Scott was alive. She secretly hoped he had inhaled his pillow. Jean pounded on the door and shouted through it.  
"Wake up you big oaf!"  
"Gnuh..."  
Jean rolled her eyes. She never could understand the way guys slept. She didn't think an earthquake could wake Scott up now. But she wasn't going to give up. She did a quick mental inventory of Scott's room. It was a total mess. 'There's gotta be something besides unwashed clothes and smelly sneakers in there...' she finally found a warped soccer ball beneath a pile of dirty gym socks in the corner. 'Bingo!' she concentrated on the ball, and lifted it up with her mind, then she gave it a mental 'toss'. There was a dull thud as the ball hit the headboard and rolled away. Jean rolled her eyes. "Figures..." she muttered to herself. She tried again. Okay, Scott was always hassling her for not getting up early enough, so he must have some means of waking himself up. 'Oh the irony is just too sweet...' Jean carefully lifted Scott's little bedside alarm clock from beneath the dirty tee shirt under which it had been hiding. It hovered a few feet above his head. 'Bombs away!' Jean thought with a sadistic giggle. The clock dropped.  
"OW! What th-?" Jean heard Scott's yell, followed by a crash. In his frantic search for the offending appliance, he had fallen out of his bed. Jean chuckled and poked her head through the door. Scott's legs were still on the bed, tangled in his sheets, his torso was hanging over the edge, and his glasses were askew.  
"Get dressed, we're leaving in 15 minutes."  
"Huh? Uh...okay..."  
Jean continued down the hall towards Kurt's bedroom door. Scott followed her into the hallway a moment later, tugging a sweater on over his head and raking his fingers through his tosseled hair.  
"What're we doin?" he muttered, sagging along behind her.  
"I" Jean replied "am going downstairs to finish LUNCH. You are going to wake up your friend and make sure he's ready to go when we are." She said, continuing down the stairs. As she left she heard Scott pounding on Kurt's door.  
"Dude, they're makin us go somewhere. Get up." 

~ ~ ~

An hour later, and 45 minutes behind schedule, Kitty and Jean dragged two tired, grouchy boys to the car with them. The second Kitty managed to coax Kurt into the backseat and buckle up, he fell asleep against the window, snoring slightly. Scott slouched in the passenger seat, staring straight ahead, his mouth hanging half open, not saying anything. When they stopped at a red light, he sagged forward and smacked his head on the dashboard. The sound of his skull connecting with the plastic made Kurt jump. He stared around wildly and when he registered where he was his look became one of sleepy confusion.  
"How did I get here?" he slurred stupidly. He obviously wasn't very interested in getting an answer, because as the car started to roll, he tipped over and fell asleep again on Kitty's shoulder. She looked at him and rolled her eyes. It was going to be a long day.

~ ~ ~

When they finally arrived at the mall, they decided to split up. Kurt would go with Kitty, and Scott with Jean. They sat at a small table in the food court while Kitty and Jean discussed where and at what time they should meet. Scott stared up at a skylight, his mouth still hanging open. Kurt on the other hand had become a bit more active. He was looking at the food shops surrounding them. He noticed the Cinnabun and licked his lips. He stood up and started towards it, but Kitty grabbed his arm and pulled him back down into his chair.  
"Not yet, if you go anywhere now I'll never be able to find you." Kurt whimpered, but complied, still staring at the pastry shop. Kitty and Jean kept talking, and Kurt began to fidget. After all, he hadn't eaten anything since 'breakfast' a half hour ago, why should he have to keep waiting for his Cinnabun? Kitty and Jean were talking about something, so they couldn't hear the growls of his poor empty tummy. So Kurt decided to make some noise they could hear.  
"The Cinnabunz...they're calling out to me...I can hear them...they're saying: Kurt. I'm a Cinnabun, you must come and eat me now!!! Please Kurt, I am full of gooey, cinnomony goodness!" the two girls stared at him as though he had sprouted a second fuzzy, blue head. Kurt stared down at his sneakers. Kitty rolled her eyes at Jean.  
"Guys..." she muttered.  
"Well at least yours is alive," Jean said with a sidelong glance at Scott. A small ribbon of drool had started down the side of his face. "Scott? Hello? You in there? SCOTT?" She waved a hand in front of his ruby quartz glasses. Still getting no reaction, Jean reached out a slender finger and prodded Scott in the side.  
"WHAT??" Scott yelled groggily. Kitty and Jean both jumped and even Kurt, who had slumped back into a stupor, glanced up blearily.   
"What are you yelling for?!" Kurt replied in the same loud, groggy fashion.  
"I'm not yellin dude! You're the one who's yellin!" people began to look in the direction of their table curious about the noise. Kitty, eager not to attract attention quickly grabbed Kurt by the arm and began to drag him away.  
"Come on Kurt, I need a new pair of shoes."  
"But...but...my Cinnabun..." Kurt stared sadly after the Cinnabun as Kitty dragged him towards the nearest American Eagle.

~ ~ ~

Scott sat in large, squishy leather chair in Abercrombie and Fich, while Jean was in the dressing rooms, trying on various outfits. Every now and then she'd come out and parade around in front of his chair and ask for his opinion on something. She always got the same response; a noncommittal "Mmm." And a head twitch. Eventually she had given up and stopped coming out of the dressing room to show him things. So, Scott had been sitting in his comfy chair for a half hour or so trying to ignore the growling in his stomach and attempting not to think about the Cinnabunz Kurt had been babbling about as Kitty dragged him away from the food court.  
_"Scooooooooott...it's me Scott! The Cinnabun! Don't you want to eat me?" _Scott leapt up and looked around frantically, then slumped back into his chair.   
"Good lord! Now _I'm_ hearing things..."

~ ~ ~

Kurt had had enough. He was tired. He was hungry. He was being dragged throughout the mall by a tiny brunette with a shoe fetish. Enough was enough. He waited until Kitty spotted something she liked and went to go try it on (he didn't have to wait long, because she spotted something she liked every five seconds: "Ooooooh! Kurt, wouldn't that look great on me?") before he made his escape. Dodging out of Pacific Sunwear, Kurt looked around in search of the food court. He kicked himself for not having paid more attention to his surroundings between here and the food court, but he had been so tired, and it had been so easy to just let Kitty drag him from store to store.  
"Oh, what I wouldn't give for Wolverine's nose..." he muttered vaguely. He could smell food, but he had no idea where it was coming from. "Oh well, one direction is as good as another." He turned to his left and saw one of those thingies with the maps on 'em. "Hey! It's one of those thingies with the maps on 'em!" he cried happily as he headed towards it. "The thingy with the maps on it can tell me how to get to the food court!" he started off at a trot, and as he neared the thingy he recognized a familiar form. Scott was staring blankly at the map thingy, trying to decipher all the letters, numbers and colors when Kurt approached him from behind.  
"Hey, do you know what these things are called?"  
Scott looked up and said vaguely. "Uh...directories? Look, there's the Cinnabun. Let's go." He pointed to a spot on the map. The two of them turned and headed toward the food court.

**(Author's Note: Special thanks to H20 Angel for reminding me what the 'thingies with the maps on 'em' are actually called. I was having the hardest time with that...)**

~ ~ ~

Jean exited her dressing room with a few select items that she had decided on buying. She glanced around the store and frowned when she noted Scott's vacated seat.  
"Now where'd he get to? Scott?" She walked around the store searching for him and scowled as she realized the truth. "He ditched me! That little..." She purchased her items and stormed out into the throng of people.   
"Now let's see..." she muttered to herself "Kitty said she was stopping at American Eagle to check out some shoes, so she should be about an hour in there, so the next store she would have to go to would be..." after doing some quick mall math, Jean determined that Kitty would be leaving Pacific Sunwear in about ten minutes. She headed off in the direction of the aforementioned store to find her friend and see if she to had been abandoned buy her clothing slave as well. When she saw the younger girl heading in the direction she had just left Jean deducted that Kurt had indeed taken off.  
"Kitty!" she called, waving over the heads of the crowd. Kitty waved back and tried to force her way through the crowd. It wasn't happening. She looked around to make sure no one was paying attention, then walked through the bodies. Literally. No one seemed to notice though. They were all to busy with their shopping. When Kitty reached Jean it was obvious they'd both come to the same conclusion.  
"Food court." They said in unison.

~ ~ ~

Kitty glanced around the food court at all the greasy little food shops; the smell of cheeseburgers, pizza and Chinese food hung in the air, mingling with coffee, cinnamon and carrot cake. She wrinkled her nose. What a revolting combination. She stared around at the thickening crowd. Unbelievable. She'd thought only Kurt could be attracted by a smell like this.  
"Ugh..." she groaned, then she spotted them. "Over there." She pointed to an area nestled comfortably between the Cinnabun and McDonald's where Scott and Kurt sat, their table covered with sticky paper plates coated with Cinnabun crumbs. A small pile of insulated insulated paper cups sat in the center of the table. As she neared them, Kitty noticed the where the cups were from...  
'Oh no, tell me that's not what I think it is...' Kitty glanced at the food stand closest to their table. What she saw made her shudder.   
"Starbucks?!" Jean cried, coming tothe same conclusion as Kitty. The two boys leapt at the sound.  
"Heywhyareyoushoutingit'salreadyloudenoughinherewithoutyouyellingandstuff,I'mgonnagogetanothermochalatteyouwant?" Scott said leaping out of his chair with such force that it tumbled over backwards and crashed into the table behind them.  
"NO!" Jean leapt forward and snatched Scott's wallet.  
"Heywhat'sthedeal?" Scott cried out, nervously shifting his weight from having stood in one place for too long.  
"Yeah,what'supwithyoutwotoday,you'relike,alljumpyandmeanandyellingatus allthetime,what'supwiththathuh?" Kurt added bouncing in his chair excitedly and looking quickly back and forth between Jean and Kitty.   
"Um...I think it's time to go home guys..." Jean tried to pull Scott up by his arm, but he jerked it away, accidentally smacking himself in the face. He didn't seem to notice.  
"Whatareyoucrazy?WejustgothereIdon'twannaleaveyet,Iwannahangoutinthearcade!Pleasecanwe pleasepleaseplease?"  
Jean stared at him in pure horror.   
"Alrightlet'sgo!" Scott grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her off in a caffeine-induced frenzy. Kurt and Kitty stared after them. Kitty turned to Kurt.  
"Don't you want to go to the arcade?"  
"Huh? No way. That's kids stuff." Kurt said in a normal paced voice. Kitty sighed with relief. Maybe his caffeine buzz was wearing off.  
"Iwannaplaypaintballpaintballpaintball!" Kurt exclaimed with glee. Kitty screamed.

~ ~ ~

An hour later, Scott was once again sitting in the food court. He munched fries while Jean sat next to him with her face in her hands staring, at nothing in particular. Scott noticed her eyes widen suddenly and turned in the direction she was facing. Kitty and Kurt had just entered both covered head to foot in spatters of various colored paint. Kurt was grinning broadly, but Kitty, who was obviously the looser of the paintball battle, did not look nearly so pleased. Her right eyelid was twitching, and she seemed extremely tense. Her hair was falling out of her ponytail and sticking out in all directions. Kurt sat down next to Scott and helped himself to a fry.  
"Where'd you guys go?" Scott asked handing a napkin to Kitty who was frantically trying to wipe some of the paint off her face.  
"To the Paintball Pavilion, that is so conveniently placed directly across the street from the mall." Kurt said, finishing off Scott's fries and standing up. "I think it's about time to go, don't you?"  
"YES!" said both girls, leaping up, grabbing their bags and bolting out the door.

~ ~ ~

Scott and Kurt loaded up the car while Kitty and Jean sat in the backseat waiting for them. Scott climbed into the driver's seat and turned around. Kitty and Jean had fallen asleep in the backseat and were snoring like a couple of extremely large, angry hornets. He shook his head and turned to Kurt.  
"I don't get girls. I mean, they wake us up, drag us all the way out to the mall, and they can't even stay awake!" 

**-The End**


End file.
